Anaconda Lyoko
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The kids from Tapwater Springs take a field trip to France and learn of some strange, unusual happenings. Being the most curious of the group, Angela decides to delve into the mystery further.


Anaconda Lyoko

A/N: A crossover between _Code Lyoko_ and _Angela Anaconda_. The kids from Tapwater Springs go to Paris, France to study abroad. On their first day, they meet Jeremie and the others, and learn their secrets. Sissi develops a rivalry with the faux-French girl named Nanette Manoir, whom Sissi does some research about prior to her arrival in France.

Chapter 1-Field Trip Abroad !

Angela was so eager she was almost ready to burst. She and her classmates from Tapwater Springs had never been outside of the country before and everyone was standing on pins and needles to get themselves ready for their grand voyage to Paris, France.

Everyone had packed all the essentials while Nanette, as usual, had packed her whole _estate. _All these items were an absolute _must_, or she wasn't going to travel with them. At times, she wondered why she was even traveling with such a plebeian crowd. She was far superior to all of them.

"So, how is your French progressing ?", Angela asked, remembering Nanette's nightmare with Cici LaCreme, who had been an exchange student at Tapwater not long ago. Josephine gave Angela a reproving look, shaking her head left and right.

"Actually, if you must know, mademoiselle Anaconda, I believe I have become tres bon avec Francias.", Nanette crowed. Angela sighed, covering her face. She went on to boast in French about how excited she was to be traveling there and hoped to bump into Cici and teach her a thing or two.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked.", Angela sighed, sadly. Josephine put a sympathetic arm around her best friend.

"Don't worry about it, my child. Perhaps this field trip abroad shan't be so bad after all.", Josephine said, optimistically. Nanette prattled on and Angela plugged a pair of earbuds into her ears and started playing the latest copy of Kidz Bop in her Ipod play list to drone out Nanette's incessant babbling.

"Josephine, I do believe you're right !", Angela stated with an effervescent smile.

Mrs. Brinks called all the students to attention, sounding out the roll call. Each student called out their name when they were mentioned. The bus driver, Sylvia, was a rather loving woman who was slightly a rebel. She played nothing but rock n' roll on the bus, which all the kids loved, except Nanette, who only appreciated French opera and classical music. She too had methods of keeping herself calm on the bus while Sylvia wailed away energetically to the rousing sounds of guitar and AC/DC blaring over the bus's PA.

"January, Karlene…I want you both to keep my head and feet steady the entire duration of this bus trip, ne cest pa ?", Nanette commanded. The two ogre-like girls did as they were told, making certain that Nanette's beauty rest wasn't disturbed.

Chapter 2-Paris, The City of Lights

Gina looked out her window and 'ooed' in astonishment.

"Hey, Gordy ! Look ! It's the Eiffel Tower ! How romantic !", she sighed as she made goo-goo eyes at him. Gordy smiled awkwardly for a moment and looked away, embarrassed. Johnny laughed. He never really understood what the two lovebirds saw in each other, but he was glad that he would be heading into France himself. He hadn't admitted this before, but he had experienced a slight crush on Cici LaCreme when she had arrived in Tapwater. If the other girls in France were half as cute as she was, he'd have his hands full turning on his distinctive brand of charm with them.

Once more, Mrs. Brinks called attendance, making certain that all the students had exited the tarmac safely and were now in France along with the rest of the staff of Tapwater Springs Elementary. Their first stop tomorrow would be Kadic, a real-live French Elementary School. The students would be observing how the French students went about their day and what activities they participated in. Needless to say, all of the students were excited. For once, Nanette found herself speechless lost in the wonder, beauty, art and splendor France offered.

The students were able to do just a bit of souvenir shopping before they went to bed and were saddened that they didn't have a chance to visit the Louver and the Tower, but they would return later on in the week to have the whole true "French Experience" as their guide Monique Xavier had informed them. She would be their translator and safely lead them in a tour amongst France's finest cafes, shops, bakeries, historical locales and etcetera as the students became acquainted with the city and countryside of this rustic and splendid country.

_Meanwhile, at Kadic…_

The principal's daughter, Sissi Delmas was doing some research on her computer about the visiting Americans from Tapwater Springs. When she came across a blonde-haired girl wearing a French state school uniform, she frowned at the description of her. "'A rich American girl that believe she's from France'?" That's kinda ridiculous.", Sissi said to herself as she continued her research.

"Hey, what are you researching ?", Odd said, sneaking up behind her, nearly making her jump ten inches out of her chair.

"Odd ! How many times have I told you _not_ to sneak up on me like that ? You're going to give me a heart attack.", Sissi said, holding her palpitating heart. She caught her breath to calm down and was soon back to normal after been startled.

"Nanette Manoir. This girl sounds like she has delusions of grandeur.", Odd observed, trying not to laugh at the young lady's apparel but of her phoniness.

"That's what I thought too, but don't judge a book by its cover, Odd.", Sissi pointed out. Odd nodded. Sissi was right, but he still didn't think Nanette looked too friendly and was going to be cautious anyhow. Apparently, this girl was going to be coming to visit the school tomorrow with a bunch of other students from America.

This was indeed, going to be interesting.

Chapter 3-Kadic Elementary

Daybreak. Immediately, the students of Tapwater assembled and were counted.

"This is so wicked !", Johnny exclaimed with gusto as he and his friends approached Kadic Elementary School. All the students were impressed and amazed at the size of the private school but were surprised that none of the students wore uniforms.

"Why isn't anyone wearing a school uniform ?", January asked in her typical snobbish valley-girl accent. Mrs. Brinks wasn't certain, so she wasn't sure of how to answer January's question.

"I'm certain we'll discover the answer as soon as we meet Kadic's principal, Mr. Delmas.", she retorted, sagely. Just then, as if the principal had been summoned by the ringing of a bell, Mr. Delmas greeted them and welcomed them to Kadic Elementary. He was joined by Yolande, the school nurse, Suzanne, a science teacher and Suzanne's husband, James, who was coach of physical education and a sensei in an ancient martial art known as Pencat Silat.

Steadily, Mr. Delmas gave the students from Tapwater Springs a tour of the entire campus, dorm rooms and school. He even asked the students and Mrs. Brinks questions about how Tapwater Springs Elementary differed from Kadic. The exchange between Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Brinks seemed to go on for hours, but neither of them minded. Both were learning volumes of information and Mrs. Brinks was inspired by the physical education program, so much so that she wanted to incorporate the unusual sports in her curriculum back in the States.

Upon meeting each other, at first glance, the students from both schools were excited to get to know each other. Sissi, however, was a bit dubious about Ms. Manoir. There was something about her that simply exuded a plastic persona and when it came to deceivers, she had no patience, time and little pity for persons of such ilk.

Chapter 4-Pretty Pretender

Much to her dismay, Sissi had been paired to house Nanette and the 'clones' for the night. Angela and Gina had been matched with Aelita, and Josephine had been matched with Yumi. The boys had been paired accordingly and none of them seemed to have any gripes with the buddy system that had been put in place.

"I still think this is unfair. Of all the people from this school, I had to be given the _pretenders_.", Sissi groaned to her butler Lionel, out of earshot of the girls who were bounding and dancing about in the Delmas estate. Something told the kindly, gentle but firm and somewhat strict butler that this, indeed, was going to be a long night.

Nanette began to talk ad nausea about the experience she had with a 'rather annoying twerp' from Holland. Sissi herself had a friend from Holland and she had never thought of the Dutch in that way. In fact, they were polite and rather congenial people who loved life and were immensely friendly.

"It was a disaster !", Nanette sighed dramatically, her hand flailed over her face in a thespian manner. Sissi tried not to laugh at Nanette emoting so outlandishly.

"I'm sorry you had such a terrible experience with Cici. But I do notice your French has improved vastly.", Sissi commented. Nanette wasn't the type to be flattered by anything but to her, this was a high compliment. She had worked hard under the tutelage (or 'tyranny') of Cici to learn to speak French properly. All the while the two girls were getting acquainted, January and Karlene were walking around in a daze in the mansion, totally blown away how gargantuan it was.

"Hey, Nanette ! This place makes your little place look like a dollhouse !", January commented, snobbishly. Nanette paid her rude friend no heed. Both girls were getting bored, but had been reminded that they had to go to bed in order to be well rested for tomorrow.

"But that's stupid ! Why can't we stay up and explore the mansion ?", Karlene whined.

"Because it's late and you need to sleep. Besides, it's daddy's house and these are his rules. We must obey them.", Sissi said.

"Lame !", January commented, nearly knocking a vase from its pedestal but the butler quickly caught it before it could be broken into millions of fragments.

Sissi now felt chagrinned for having judged Nanette so harshly. At first she seemed to be a deceiver, but she was actually trying to aspire to learn French and appreciate the culture and food. She wasn't such a bad person after all, but her friends were another story. Thankfully, Lionel kept them in line and the two obnoxious girls were asked to sleep downstairs on the couch until they started behaving more politely. Needless to say, it didn't take January and Karlene long before they realized that they weren't in charge in France and that rules had to be obeyed.

Chapter 5-Monique Xavier's 'French Connection' Experience

When the four girls awoke the next morning, Lionel treated them to breakfast after they did their 'morning grooming'. Aimee, who saw Nanette for the first time the day before, gave her a hug. Nanette smiled at Mrs. Delmas."You remind me of my mom, Bunny. For a while, she too was a model.", Nanette stated."Really ?", Aimee asked in pure awe."Oui, vraiment.", Nanette replied, in French to spice up the conversation."Wow, your French really has gotten better!", Karlene exclaimed."I agree!", January responded. And this time, she meant it. Sissi was starting to think that being paired with Nanette wouldn't be so awful.

While the girls were being shown around the Delmas estate by Lionel and were bid a fond farewell by Aimee before she went to work at the local designer boutique, Karlene piped up again with great enthusiasm.

"Did you know that we're going to see the Louvre today ?", she questioned. Unlike the kids from Tapwater, Kadic's student body had known of the schedule events ahead of time since the plans had been mentioned over the PA during lunchtime long before the Americans ever arrived. Thinking it would be rude to mention that they had been informed prior to the event itself, Sissi feigned ignorance, but she herself had never been to the Louvre even though she had passed by it thousands of times as a little girl growing up in the countryside.

Soon all the students were gathered and made a chain, linked hand to hand. Each person had a buddy so they wouldn't get lost along the way in Paris. Ms. Xavier was certain to show everyone the best that France had to offer before the day was through even though there was going to be quite a bit of walking involved. Yet no one really seemed to mind about that since every stop they visited was more resplendent and inspiring than the last.

The students were taught about art and expressing themselves through different artistic mediums. To keep their clothes from getting soiled with oil paints, the students wore frocks and were allowed to go wild with the array of colors that Monica had brought along with her. They also experienced French folk stories from the countryside, poetry, music, traditional French cuisine and best of all, souvenir shops and a trip to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Isn't this romantic, Jeramie ?", Aelita said, cradling her head on Jeramie's shoulder. Jeramie's acrophobia seemed to be far in the distance as he looked at the city of Paris from the perspective of the Tower. Everything seemed to be brighter from up here and the world below seemed much like dollhouse toys.

By the end of the day, everyone was worn out but their chatter hadn't stopped until they got on the bus and were taken back to the dormitories.

"Quiet as mice.", Suzanne noted as she saw the students sleeping soundly in the bus.

"I know how they feel, I'm pooped myself.", James added with a yawn. Knowing that no one else was looking, and even if they did wouldn't care, he stretched his arm over his lovely wife and brought her close to him, nuzzling his head affectionately against hers as the bus driver arrived back at the dormatories.

Chapter 6-A Typical Day in Class

After a refreshing night of sleep all the students were rounded up for physical exercise. Gordy wasn't necessarily looking forward to this, seeing that he enjoyed reading, writing and nature more. He wondered if he would be able to keep up with the rest of the students. Gina was lagging behind along with him, which gave him all the more incentive to run faster. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep up his pace for too terribly long without wheezing and took a couple of puffs from his inhaler. Jim, seeing that he was behind the other students, fell back and jogged by his side.

"Asthma ?", he inquired.

"Yes, I've had it ever since I was a kid. That's why I'm deficient in PE. My dad doesn't seem to understand that. He's a PE coach like yourself.", Gordy responded, calmly. Jim had a feeling that Gordy's father wasn't completely clueless about how troublesome asthma could be and knew that deep down Gordy's father cared deeply about his son even if he exuded a gruff exterior most of the time.

Gina was still running beside them, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously ever so often.

Gordy tried not to notice Gina flirting with him even if he did have sort of a crush on her. He was afraid what other students would say if he knew he liked the 'dorkiest' girl in class. But to him, it didn't matter. Gina was a gentle girl who liked all the same things that he did and he had actually had a crush on her since he first met her going into the 5th grade.

After a while, Gordy seemed to be catching on in stride with the others. All that he had needed was a bit of a pep talk from Jim and he was keeping a steady pace with the other students. Jim introduced the students to Pencat Silat and had Yumi and William demonstrate a few moves.

"Wicked.", Johnny stated in astonishment. Nanette herself was very interested in Pencat, since she had taken Savette lessons since her childhood. It was much different than anything she had seen before, but the movements were so stunning and glorious she too wanted to try the fighting style out for herself.

Before going to class, each student from America had their chance to try Pencat out for themselves, catching on very quickly even though at first, getting the motions down was a challenge. It was a style that could overtake anyone in a blink of an eye, impressive either in combat or as a casual observer.

Later, the students cleaned up from their exercise and arrived to class. Nanette and Sissi were discussing the economy while Angela was inquiring about Aelita's hair color and distinctive clothes. Angela had the feeling that Aelita was not from Earth, for some strange reason. She was soon going to be proven right, whether she was aware of it or not.

Chapter 7-A Bolt From The Blue

After a rejuvenating night of sleep, Monica Xavier had planned another enchanting day for the students. This time, they would see how an actual winery worked (without tasting it of course) and enjoy the decadent treats of a French choclateer. They would end their day listening to the symphony and feasting on crepes. All in all, it would be another red letter day. But, XANA, having been roused from his cryogenic slumber started to hear the laughter of his enemies.

Embittered, he groaned within himself and stated evily,

"They may have joy only momentarily, but that will not stand so long as I have information flowing through me.", XANA said in his evil tone, to himself. Energy crackled and warped around him. He was not going to have the Lyoko Warriors spoil his plans for world domination, and he was certain he would kill Odd and claim Sissi as his bride.

XANA thought it would be best for him to overhaul the circuitry in the sweet shop, getting Odd's hoodie caught in the conveyor belt and asphyxiating him. It would be a short, painful death for him but it would be a fast way to steal Sissi from him if he wasn't around to protect her. Having broke the cryogenic sleep he had been put under by the wise Overseers in Lyoko, he had regained enough strength to manipulate some materials in the real world to enact his nefarious plot. Watching from a safe vantage point, he waited for the right moment to strike, but he would have to be patient, because at this moment all the implements of his death trap weren't in perfect position. Just thinking of it sent shivers down his spine.

XANA carefully camouflaged himself among different buildings, sneaking from one to another, observing the Warriors as they strolled from place to place, painfully close to the sweet shop. He loosened his joints and stretched, preparing for the attack. As soon as they walked in, he waited until they began watching the process of candy making and sent the conveyors into overdrive. As he planned, Odd's hoodie had gotten caught in the belt. Monica had begun to panic and wasn't helping the situation much at all and began to hyperventilate. Thanks to the help of Yolande, Monica was kept calm as Jim located the master switch to shut the conveyor belts down.

"That sort of thing has never happened here before.", the manager noted, scratching his head in confusion. He thanked Jim for his quick thinking and asked if Monica was doing alright.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all. Fortunately, your nurse took great care of me and I owe you for that.", she mentioned. The fearful incident that had just occurred was soon forgotten when the whole lot of them were given free candy and samples for the road for later. None of them could disagree with such a treat, but Jeramie knew something was wrong and knew it had to be investigated at once.

"Do you feel like we're being observed ?", he asked, while the other students were on the bus laughing and chatting amongst each other.

"Yes. I think XANA caused the conveyor belts to go berserk.", Aelita replied, noting how Odd was back to his talkative self but still showed sign of burns on his neck from where the conveyor belt had gripped his hoodie against his skin.

"It had to be, there was no other explanation. While the others seemed to be panicking, I did a quick visual scan of the area and I found his IP signature. Definitely textbook XANA.", Taelia said, showing her friends the information her visor had uploaded and processed in the candy store.

"This was simply a warning. We can't afford to have XANA fighting us here in the real world.", Ulrich mentioned.

"What do you suggest then ?", Yumi asked.

"Lure him back to Lyoko as quickly as possible.", Herve added astutely. The whole group began planning on how they would carry this out. Angela Anaconda overheard the conversation.

"I wonder who this XANA is they've mentioned. Is he some sort of bully ?", she asked Josephine.

"I don't know, but I don't feel it wise we're eavesdropping, let alone _following_ them !", Josephine stated, reprovingly.

"I don't know about you, but I want to see what they're up to.", Jamal added. "Whatever it is, I'm in too.", Jimmy chimed in, eagerly. Whoever or _whatever_ this XANA was, they were about to discover there was more to their new friends from Kadic than met the eye.

Chapter 8-Rookies in the Virtual Realm

As quietly as they possibly could, Angela led her friends behind the Kadic students to an old, dilapidated factory that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm frightened.", Gordy mentioned, his knees knocking together noisily. Gina held his knees and shushed him.

"Quit being so cowardly. We're off on a grand adventure !", Jimmy reassured him. Jimmy was only going along because he was curious like the others were but when it came right down to it, he was a little scared as well.

A flash of black sprang out from before them into the factory and the Warriors followed it inside. There was a flash of light and then, suddenly, they had vanished. "Do you suppose they were raptured ? Oh ! Does this mean we are among those to be left behind ?", Josephine emoted. Angela hugged her to soothe her.

"No, this is something else entirely. Besides, I doubt Armageddon will ever happen in our lifetime.", Angela added, with levity. Quietly, overlooking all the buttons and lights in the facility, Angela stepped into one of the cylindrical devices. Before she knew it a light had enveloped her and she was being transported to another place. All that she could hear were the concerned cries of her friends, but what happened next was even more unbelievable than the flash of light that had blinded her before. Her outfit had transformed into a battle dress. Her short auburn hair had grown longer, and she now wore a karate sweatband around her head.

"This is different.", she thought to herself. She was soon joined by the others, all of which had transformed into unique clothes and were equipped with weapons. Angela had nunchucks, which honestly, she had always wanted to yield. Josephine, who abhorred violence, held a holy cross, which she really had no idea what purpose it served, only that it was meticulously crafted. January, Karlene and Nanette all had adorable outfits and fearsome weapons which made for an interesting combination.

"What's going on ?", Jamal asked, stunned and confused.

"I don't know but I never should've followed you guys in here ! I was only coming along because _Gina _pulled me into the cylinder.", Gordy confessed.

"I didn't want to go alone. Besides, you've always stood up for me.", Gina said, holding his hand affectionately. The mood was quickly diverted when the team saw where they were.

"I don't think we're in Tapwater anymore.", Angela noted.

"Mamamia.", Johnny whispered as he looked around him, observing the glorious scenery of this new locale. But they wouldn't be enjoying the view before long, since they were about to be reluctantly swept into a huge battle against an insidious virus by the name of XANA.

As the friends began to explore the immense and lush forest they had been sent into, they saw their familiar friends fighting against a shadowy figure that seemed to have made an army of clones to destroy them from all sides. The Kadic students seemed to be holding their ground though.

"I still think they could use our help. I mean, look ! It's not right just to leave them to the battle by themselves ! Right ?", Nanette questioned. Nanette's sudden altruism threw Angela off somewhat, but she knew that her former nemesis had an excellent point. With them added to the fight, the odds would be evened out for the Kadic students. Gordy, however, was reluctant to go with them.

"You gotta go outside your comfort zone, Gordy. Even if we're rookies, we'll do our best.", Angela encouraged him, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

None of the kids from Tapwater knew what they were getting in to, but they merged into battle with their friends, defending them to the best of their ability. Despite the fact that they were rookies, most of them fought fairly well. Gina had a bit of trouble keeping up with her peers but she seemed to be defending the others without breaking much of a sweat. A couple of the kids got knocked off their footing a few times, but not enough to make a difference.

After what seemed to be hours of extensive warring against XANA, the Tapwater 'Titans' as they were now calling themselves, were becoming weak. Angela was still at the head, fighting forcefully and hadn't even become tired.

"It's like she's a machine !", Candy gawked and exclaimed in bewilderment as Angela delivered what seemed to be the final blow directly to XANA's head. XANA, shrinking back, seethed and hissed at her.

"This time, Warriors, you're little friends evened the score, but next time you won't be so fortunate.", he vowed, drawing a cloak of smoke around him and disappearing before Jeramie could strike one last fatal blow to him.

"And we were so close…His MP/HP/SP were down to 1.", Ulrich groaned.

"It's not an issue right now. What I am interested in is how _you_ got into Lyoko.", Jeramie stated, with a knitted brow. The Tapwater Springs group had a feeling they were about to be lectured until the sun set, but they got something else entirely different; a story about XANA, Lyoko and a gracious thank you for their assistance. They had become the most unlikely and valuable of allies.

Chapter 9-Au Revoir

"So, XANA actually wants to _marry_ you ?", Nanette began before tucking herself underneath the covers to sleep. Sissi sighed a bit sorrowfully.

"Yes, sadly. I have no desire to become his wife. I can imagine it can become lonely for him in Lyoko but I hope as soon as we return everything to the way it was before XANA was ever created. Maybe then love will come for him. It happens in the most unlikely times to the unlikeliest of persons.", Sissi said.

"You're a romantic, aren't you ?", January joshed, poking Sissi in the ribcage. Sissi nodded.

"Yes, and I am not afraid to admit it. Odd seems to have rubbed off on me.", Sissi admitted. It was then that they began teasing her and that lead to a good old fashioned pillow fight.

"Alright, girls. Time for lights out.", Lionel said, gently. The girls groaned. It seemed like they had only met and that the week had only begun, but they would have to go their separate ways tomorrow. Sissi was a bit saddened by that, but not entirely depressed.

"Oh, ok !", Karlene moaned reluctantly. And with that the three girls said their goodnights and Lionel turned off the lights for bed. Nanette, finally looking innocent and sweet in her dreams for once, dreamt of coming back with her colleagues for another visit; this time it would be a lodge that the Kadic faculty bought some time before the Tapwater kids came to France. Tears began to spill from Nanette's eyes as she slept, afraid and unsure of whether that day would come.

Epilogue

Many of the Tapwater kids had trouble fighting back tears as they said their goodbyes, but at least in French it wasn't 'goodbye' forever. Angela had a meeting that sometime, perhaps their worlds would collide again and they would have the chance to enter the mysterious and spellbinding virtual realm of Lyoko once again, which many of them believed happened to be multilayered; much like the network of a human cell.

Before the Tapwater students knew it, they were lugging their suitcases back on the bus and Sylvia was waiting for them. In order to celebrate their departure, everyone simultaneously broke out into French songs. It was a bittersweet moment as they left Kadic and were flown back to America. To be honest, they had begun feeling a bit homesick and were happy to be back in familiar surroundings. Many of them missed their parents and their own beds. Some of the kids that hadn't been on the Lyokoian adventure thought that the other students that where whispering about it were simply speaking another language that they didn't understand. Angela wanted to keep the secret of Lyoko amongst her peers. To those who thought it was fake, she surmised that was all for the better. For now the fight against XANA was still going strong and there would come a day when the Lyokians could live in peace and harmony. But until that day, the Tapwater Titans would always be available to help should the Warriors ever call them.

Present day. Both students from America and France go about their daily activities, recalling the enjoyment they had shared as well as the culture, food and life lessons they would carry long into their adulthood. For the time being, it seemed that XANA was resting before facilitating his next attack. The Warriors were watching his electronic signature (thanks to Taelia, Aelita and Jeramie) and letting the Titans know that he was currently inert. But that didn't mean they could be lax in their studies or their self-defense. Only recently had Pencat and other martial arts curriculums been installed as a part of the school's extra credit activities and Angela, as well as Nanette, had enlisted and were sparring daily. Even Gordy was becoming more well-balanced and poised as he learned Tae Quon Do from his father.

As time marched on, Tapwater and Kadic remained allied, writing emails back and forth to one another and video conferencing to improve French skill. Once, Cici had been involved in one of the conferences and she praised them all in their conversational skills. She still hadn't changed much though. She was still a spoiled brat that only cared about herself and she didn't have many friends, but she did manage to have an entourage of handsome boys around her wherever she went.

At the end of class, Angela, Josephine, Gordy, Gina, Johnny, Jamal, Candy, Nanette, January and Karlene all met in Mrs. Brinks' room to video conference with their friends from overseas.

"Still nothing from His Dark Evilness ?", Nanette asked, curiously.

"No. But there is _some _activity. We can see an electronic signature at work. He isn't _inactive_, but what he's plotting, we'll never know.", Jeramie said, honestly.

"You keep us up to date, ok ? We want to help in any way we can.", Jamal piped up.

"Yeah ! We're all training really hard over here !", Gordy mentioned. Their physical activity was apparent. They looked more slender and built than before.

"Keep up the good work !", Jim approved, applauding them. All the kids smiled brilliantly, drinking in the praise. Both groups chatted back and forth until it was late and they had to sign off and say goodnight.

"Keep up the good fight. I have a feeling we may need you in the future.", Suzanne foretold with a sweet, gentle smile on her youthful face.

"Sure. Take care, guys. We'll see you around, real soon.", Angela replied as the chat was closed and the students all went their different ways. It was enough for them, at least for now, having the sense that their training was going to be worthwhile someday. But as for the present moment, their dreams were filled of Lyoko and what lay beyond the Forest Sector.

The End


End file.
